<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relay Hangout by Valkyrja_Cain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187849">Relay Hangout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrja_Cain/pseuds/Valkyrja_Cain'>Valkyrja_Cain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tenno Timelines; Sin'drion [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warframe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrja_Cain/pseuds/Valkyrja_Cain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Talthen takes Sin'drion up on her offer, but is still.... Unsure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tenno Timelines; Sin'drion [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relay Hangout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Time seemed to blur for Talthen. He scarcely slept and ate what nutrient pastes he could buy cheaply in bulk. Though these were not new things. What was new, was the obsessive curiosity that took him. If he was not running missions,  he was scouring hijacked signals and pouring through every data log he could get his hands on. All for the slightest rumor of sentient frames, and that's all he found. A handful of rumors about memories embedded in a frame's systems. He was going to go mad. He needed answers, but where could he go?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sin'drion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was her frame that started this. It was she who messed with his head this badly. And it would be her that fixed it. He sent a short burst message to her via the contact information she had given him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Larunda. Questions. En route."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The message arrives while she's asleep. Her brother, a fact unbeknownst to the both of them, is the one who reads it. Cephalon Shell humms happily as she redirects the ship at his request. Their foray into the void could wait. He spends the first half of the trip sending off a few messages of his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes her awake upon their arrival, and she rolls out of bed to armor up and then stretches with a massive yawn. He explains the message, and the shift in their destination, as she's getting ready. Sin'drion smiles, as much as she's able at least, just a little upturn of her lips and a soft whuff of a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sinks into the somatic pod with ease- it wasn't exactly common knowledge what Tenno really were, and some of the void-siblings weren't awake yet. It was a quiet rule they all followed, a secret only shared with those who already knew. They, together in one skin and with melded mind, make their way towards the rented space they had been using as a stand in dojo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Functionally, it was a small relay-based apartment and storage location. It was meant for people to be able to sleep while getting ship repairs, but also to mostly function as off ship storage. The rental had two small bedrooms, each with their own restroom, a 'living' room that had been repurposed with space to work on weapons, and a half kitchen kept stocked by her regular orders. She's carrying another plant in a pot to go with the rest smattered around the room, the door open for her, and she groans. A Trinity is lounging across one of the very basic couches, playing flappy zephyr on the projector that splays out across the opposite wall. Zelu gives a vague greeting with one hand before returning her attention to the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sin'drion huffs, and they set the potted plant beside some of the rest. She steps free of the Nekros, who joins Zelu on the couch, to go about watering the plants in the room while waiting for their guest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knock is terse. Three raps and then silence. Talthen, in the infested skin of Rhino, leans against the wall opposite the door with his arms crossed, waiting. The harsh lights of the relay bring out a violet tint to what would be otherwise black armor plating. He scans the hallway once more before looking back to the door. This was an odd meeting location, but he would not complain. It was better than a rendezvous in the dunes of Mars. He'd spent countless solar cycles cleaning the grit from Rhino's joints.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelu moves to get up, but the glare Sin'drion hits her with gets her to just huff and resettle on the couch. She opens the door, stepping back to allow him to enter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dakkai waves from the couch where he's sprawled out. Sin'drion dips her head in a small bow, uneven haircut falling over her face. She shuts the door behind him and relocks it. Dakkai rises and makes his way over to them, settling a hand on her shoulder. "Welcome, Operator Talthen." Zelu raises a hand and gives them a vague peace sign before returning to her game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he enters he takes a short look around. More plants. Sin'drion must really have a thing for them. And there was another?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Operator Sin'drion. N..nekros Dakkai. I am glad to see you received my message." There was hesitance in his voice when he addressed Dakkai, as if he still did not believe the frame standing before him was a person. "And is this a friend of yours?" He was quick to hide his hesitance with the inquiry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Nekros echoes his Operator's motion and inclines his head- though it's a much less smooth action. "There's a few of us, actually. I'm working on some research that should let us migrate from this-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Trinity cusses, and then sits up. "Yeup, Operator Zelu. Old War I was Battleseer, which is real original, I know. This is Alli," The Trinity knocks on her chest plate with a thump. "Welcome to the clubhouse, it only gets weirder from here," She adds, before stepping free of her frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelu is short, dwarfed even by the rather diminutive Trinity- who remains playing Flappy Zephyr on the ludoplex. Her hair is bone white and looks as if a kavat and a kuaka had a scuffle in it. Her arms and bony hips, where they're visible above her pants, are covered in void scars, which only makes her look smaller. A blindfold covers her face, but she manages to make it into the kitchenette with ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She starts rummaging around the fridge while Sin'drion, who's expression hasn't changed but somehow still seems disgruntled, continues. "Yes. Welcome. You have questions, I assume?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Rhino gives a short, formal bow. The resonant voice replying, "A pleasure. Operator Talthen, Defense Specialist." When he stood straight once more, his head reared back as the Trinity continued to play on the console. Another one?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talthen had barely given a further glance to the little Tenno carousing through the kitchenette. Neuroptics dragged themselves from the warframe with the game to meet Sin'drion's gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. About that" he points to Alli with an open hand. "I mean, her? And him?" The arm swivels to Dakkai. "Them? I've never heard of Warframes moving on their own. Much less thinking. I've looked everywhere. I scoured old logs and screen as many signals as I could. Not a peep about living frames. Is that even the right word? I've found rumors and come up with theories. But it all just seems so impossible. Frames don't work that way. How did you meet Dakkai? When was it? What are Dakkai's first memories? There are too many questions."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sin'drion nods, and then gestures to one of the work tables with a bench. Zelu, having grabbed a maprico and hopped onto the counter, laughs. "Awh, found out the hard way huh? Sounds like your 'frames don't like you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sin'drion opts to flip her off, a motion which Dakkai mimics, seemingly of his own choice rather than via somatic sympathy. She settles onto the bench and leans back against the table. Dakkai stays standing, leaning one hip against the worktable and resting his hands on her shoulders. His voice is quiet, raised and not as grating as usual, "To start, it's rare. Our secrets are not even fully known to us, you expect to find them easily? It's already dangerous enough to talk to each other through any of the net, where we can be found or traced, or captured. Our enemies outnumber us tens of thousands to one. Of course our weaknesses are well guarded," Her words are gentle, but bitter with something like a memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It also depends on the frame. and, like Zelu so wisely put it," Another snort, and the wet sounds of an oversized bite of fruit is the only reply to the biting sarcasm. "The connection you have with them. Tenno-made frames are husks. They have only your mind in them, and maybe a leftover from the Helminth, enough to possibly imprint and feel. Primes, Orokin era frames..." She shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dakkai tilts his head, and in his own voice, "We were people once. A lot of us are still in there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talthen follows to the table, but stays standing. His arms are behind his back, clasped in military rest. The more Sin'drion speaks, the more uncomfortable he feels. His weight shifts from leg to leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean no disrespect with my inquiry. I should have been more polite. It's just a... hard concept for me to embrace. This..." The Rhino taps its chestplate with two fingers. "...is the skin I awoke in. There was nothing else. No one else. And even when I awoke again. There was no one else. I just</span>
</p><p>
  <span>..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cuts off. He gestures at a place on the bench. It is not properly sized for a bulky frame such as his. "I apologize. May I?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods slowly. "I do not find it rude, you are confused and curious," Dakkai nods as well, having gone through this more than once. "It is expected." Zelu has finished her fruit and goes about washing her hands and digging around in the fridge some more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I assumed you would- ah," Sin'drion pauses. "Does being outside of a frame bother you?" She scoots aside as she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is careful as he sits. Most furniture that can hold the weight of his frame is not that small. He tests it, bit by bit, until he comes to a full rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is not being outside the frame that bothers me. It is when there are others present as well. As I said, there has been no one else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sin'drion nods again. "We have another like that. They... none of us have actually seen them outside of a frame," She states, seeming curious. Her eyes trail to one of the doors to the two rooms. Light comes from under the doorframe, but there's no other signs of occupation. It's unclear if her eyes are just wandering or if the one she's speaking of is behind the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelu stretches and shuts the fridge with a grumble. "Gonna go harass some of the syndicats for missions." She fizzles out with the crackle of void, and Alli heads for the door. "Need more credits for more ludoplex games," She tacks on as a vague after thought, before she's off and gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sin'drion sighs. "It is a learned comfort, I think. But we're a small group, and perhaps you could grow to trust us. We all have some memories of the Old War. Dakkai is my first and only frame, we've been paired up since I first entered a somatic pod," She says through him, as an answer to Talthen's previous question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talthen gives a short, formal wave to Zelu as she departed. He sighs as his attention returns to Sin'drion. "Maybe such a time will come, but today is not a day for time to move forward that quickly." The Rhino's head cocked to one side as her last statement finally registered to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean Dakkai here is the same Warframe you fought with in the Old War? How have you two managed to stay together for so long? My primary frame from that time was an Excalibur. But it seems I have lost that connection since going into the Dream."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. Like I said, even one we consider ours is still... shy?" Sin'drion and Dakkai both tilt their heads with the word. "Anyways, ah. None of us would fault you for taking your time or simply never making the choice at all. It is your decision fully. Assuming you stick around, that is," She adds almost casually. Dakkai hmms, and then adds on, clear from the lower tone, "You should. It's dangerous being alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods again, and continues speaking from him. "I have never been able to use another frame. We suppose Margulis, ah, the Lotus knew this from records of the Orokin attempting to test that fact. So we were likely kept together in part for that, and in part just the obscenely high transference signal we share." There's a note of smug pride tucked away under the words,  and Dakkai seems to sit up a little straighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"High transference compatibility? Interesting..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Rhino rubs its chin in contemplation. Talthen knew this gesture was pointless, a pause would have held the same meaning. But he would rather not give Sin'drion and Dakkai a statue to stare at as he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would it bother them if I did?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wondered briefly. The bond these two shared was interesting. So close, yet so different. Warframe and Operator working so well together that it precludes the use of another frame? The very concept was intrinsically unsettling in some way. However, the concept of forming an... alliance? Is that what this little band was? It certainly was not as one of the great clans that he had heard mention of, where Tenno gathered in scores to operate. Well, it certainly wouldn't hurt. Would it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat, the Rhino's infested flesh emanating a low rumble. "I would be less than wise were I not to consider the dangers of working alone. I have your contact information, and I will leave you with a copy of mine before I leave here today. An open line of communication is a good starting point for any future co-operation or inquiries. Do you agree?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even taking severe enough damage to be knocked back into the void doesn't cause transference static. Almost a perfect match," Dakkai adds. If a frame could be preening, he absolutely would be  As it is, instead, he'd simply upturned his head and straightened his shoulders up a smidge. Sin'drion huffs quietly at him, though it seems more chagrined than annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. You're free to use this space for repairs or rest or whatever else as you-" The door slams open, and a blood covered Garuda, talons thankfully sheathed, stomps in, and slams it shut behind her. The frame pauses, likely staring at them both for a few moments. The Garuda gives the two seated a wordless low bow before stalking off towards the unoccupied room. Bloodied footprints are the only sign of her passing, as at least the bedroom door is shut silently. Sin'drion sighs, blowing air straight up and fluffing her uneven bangs as she clearly contemplates murder. Dakkai giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few breaths to regain her composure, and she nods again, mentally back on track. "Yes, yes. Should you need help, worst case I can get one of our clade to assist, otherwise I'll see to it myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden noise jerked Talthen out of his comfort. Fists balled where his hands rested on his thighs, metallic, infected muscles tensed. Frame-hidden gaze follows blood-soaked trailblazer. The tracks on the floor were the only indication that what he saw was real. Gore was not new to him. He was a soldier after all. He ran extermination missions regularly. But the sheer amount of blood that had coated the frame unnerved him. How many Grineer soldiers would that require? How many Corpus crewmen? He was not sickened, as other may be at such a visceral display. Instead he was impressed. Eventually he was able to tear his attention back to Sin'drion and Dakkai after the door closed off his vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. If I need any aid, I will be sure to send a message. And it should be stated that the reverse is expected as well. I cannot call on the help of others if I, myself, am not willing to lend a hand in turn. As the citizens of Fortuna would say, 'we all lift together'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's the distant sound of what's likely a shower starting up. Or maybe just a hose. She glances in the direction of the door, and then closes her eyes and sighs. He absolutely could have hosed down on his ship. Why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talthen's words drag her back into focus and Sin'drion hmms. Oddly enough, the sound comes from her, rather than filtered through her frame. Her expression has shifted minutely from something adjacent to disgruntled to a bit more akin to 'lukewarm'. It's likely as close to a smile as she can get. "Indeed," Dakkai says for her. "If you have more questions, I can answer them, ah, otherwise feel free to get comfortable if you'd like." She had intended originally to make a trip to the void, but this was more important- the void wasn't going anywhere after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other room door opens, and an Ash, Orokin era with a deep purple carapace accented in creams and golds, exits. They offer the two a cheery wave before rifling through the fridge and returning to the bedroom. The whole circuit is completely entirely silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once more Talthen's attention is taken by a silent interloper. He waves in response, as is the courteous thing to do. Do none of these people speak?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Comfortable. Right. Unfortunately, I believe all of my questions have been answered as much as they can be for now. Perhaps I would be able to inquire with Operator Zelu about the Trinity she is with that seems to be similar to Nekros Dakkai. Seeing as she is running missions now, however, means that such a conversation will have to wait. I apologize again for the intrusion. I should probably take my leave."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stands, the weight of thick limbs shifting slowly with a steady intent.  Once at his full height, he would sink again. This time in a deep bow, one that spoke of gratitude. "Operator Sin'drion. Nekros Dakkai. You both have shown me great hospitality. Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugs casually. "Comfort has different meanings to everyone. Personally I find safety a comfort. I can..." The rest of the sentence is lost as she gets up, moving to another table. A few moments pass where she writes something into a data slate, and Dakkai continues her thought. "Gonna write down their info properly for you, and pass yours to them as well. Er- I already did. Oops?" He sounds a little sheepish at least, but not very.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She returns, and offers him the slate after glaring momentarily at Dakksi. Her other hand settles on Dakkai's arm, and they both offer him a bow in return. "Here, I tossed off the password. It has some basics about the group, frames and skills and such. It will also soft update with generalized relays locations, and give you access to our network here- and our Cephalons should be able to contact yours and vice versa. Fight well, and good hunting, Operator Talthen," She adds solemnly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is fine as long as the people you have given my contact to are those you trust." He stated in an attempt to clear the air before accepting the slate. He gave it a cursory glance before tucking it under an arm. "I only wish I could return the favor for all of the information you are giving me. Perhaps in the future. Until we cross paths again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned on his heel and walked towards the door. Slipping outside, he stopped. He took a deep breath and sighed. Great. Vague answers and more questions. He looked down to the slate. Well, maybe this wasn't a letdown after all. The clatter of the Rhino's gait would fade as he made his way to where his landing craft was docked.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>